The Pirate and the Princess
by Oilux
Summary: I cant think of a summary...Look at the title and it pretty much tell you everything. And its better than you think!


Namine was the daughter of the queen. Not the first born of course, her twin Kairi was older than her by a couple of minutes. So Namine herself would only ever inherit the throne if something happened to Kairi. Namine never wanted the throne anyway, so she always hoped nothing would happen to Kairi.

For the first time in their lives though, Kairi and Namine were separated. Kairi stayed home with their mother while Namine wanted to go abroad with their father on his next business trip. It took months of convincing on their fathers part, but eventually they allowed it.

Now here she was, on the wide open sea. They had left a week ago, and nothing was in sight for miles. Her father was down below, making sure that everything was going okay with their trip. Namine always stayed above on the deck, she couldn't stand the feeling of the boat swaying below. The crew even let her sleep up there, because she couldn't sleep below deck. And no one wanted to deal with a cranky sea-sick Namine. That night she didn't have a guard watch over her since there was nothing in sight when night had come. Namine fell asleep very quickly, and she fell into a deep sleep.

Namine was jolted awake by a hand covering her mouth. Her mind was still fighting sleep off, and she couldn't even fight as she felt her wrists tied and her mouth gagged. By that time she couldn't even struggle she was being held so tightly.

Namine could hear them talking, but she didn't bother to listen, she was so busy trying to get away. Nothing worked though, she couldn't even scream. The next thing Namine knew was that she was on another boat, one that was pulled up right next to her father's boat. She still fought fruitlessly though.

She was carried below deck, where she was thrown carelessly onto a room. Namine tore at the gag, managing to get it off. She shouted, but that didn't stop the guy that carried her down here from walking out and locking the door behind him. Namine shouted again, and started slamming her fists against the door. After a while she gave up and sat down, falling into a fitful sleep.

When she woke up, Namine tried the door again, but when it didn't work she just sat down again, seeing no benefit in yelling or banging on the door when it would probably only make her holders angry at her. When the boredom got to be too much again she just slept.

For however long she was down there it was this ritual of sleeping, waking up and trying the door, then falling asleep again. Whenever she woke up there was never food or water so that was all that she did.

She could have been down there for days, but there was no way to tell the time. Eventually she just got too tired to get up and check the door and all she would do was sleep. One time when she woke up though was different.

Namine was lying down on something soft, something different than the cold floor she had been lying on lately. Namine glanced around briefly to see that she was in a totally different room as well, a very nice room at that. If she had to guess, she would think that she was in the captain's room. She tied to sit up, but her arms gave out from under her.

"Wow you need to lay down, just rest." Namine looked up at the voice to see one of the most beautiful people that she had ever seen.

He had beautiful sea green eyes and shoulder length silver hair. He only looked to be about a year older than her, maybe 17 or 18. He wore a plain white shirt and black and blue pants with a yellow belt with it. On top of it all he wore black fingerless gloves and a black cap on top of his head.

"Don't move too much, just go back to sleep for now." Namine just blinked blearily at his before she fell back into sleep.

Namine didn't know how much time had passed before she woke up again. When she did wake up though there was no one in the room. Namine managed to sit up this time and look around the room.

Nice old furniture decorated the room, a large desk sat in the middle of the room. It was covered in maps and other pieces of paper. She was lying on the only bed, a large queen sized bed. There were large windows that decorated the back of the room, giving a nice view of the ocean and the sky. Right now it was dark. Namine managed to walk over there and sit down over there, watching the water and waiting for someone to show up.

She didn't know how much time passed as she sat on her seat and watched the water constantly move. The only thing she had to tell the time by was the moon. When she first sat down it was high in the sky but when she looked back at it, it was dripping past the horizon. Namine sighed. First she had been anxious beyond belief, now she was just bored.

Namine felt herself growing tired again, and just when she felt that she was going to drift off into sleep again, she heard the door open. She sat bolt upright staring at the person in the doorway. It was the guy from earlier. He smirked when he saw that she was awake.

"So look who decided to finally wake up." Namine stayed silent, biting back her smart remark. It didn't bother him though that she hadn't replied. He went over to another door, opening it to reveal a closet. He pulled out a nice sky blue dress, complete with hair pieces too.

"Here put this on." Namine didn't want to argue, she had a feeling that it was going to get her nowhere. So she went into the closet and quickly changed into the dress.

He didn't say anything when she came out, only gave an approving look before he took her hand and led her out of the room. He took her out on to the main deck, not another soul was there. There was nothing in sight as well, no land, no other ships, nothing. He led her to the bow of the ship, letting her have a perfect view of the moon and stars.

They didn't talk for a while. Suddenly though, he handed her a bright blue flower. Namine held it to her face, inhaling its sweet scent, smiling. Then he was leaning down in front of her, his face merely inches from hers. Namine froze; she couldn't even move the flowers from her face as she felt a blush spread across her cheeks. She felt his hand on the back of her head.

"I'm Riku." Namine blushed even more.

"Namine." She meekly replied.

Riku smirked before closing the gap between them.


End file.
